


Service skeleton

by RedCynder123



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amazingdoggo, Child Sans, Child!Sans, Dog - Freeform, Doggoprotectsmallskele, F/F, F/M, Gastersok, Kid Sans, Kid!Sans, M/M, Older Papyrus, Sadmoments, Stillalittleevil, Tobeaddedon, Young Sans, Young!Sans, Younger sans, cutedog, cuteness, depresson, eh, service dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCynder123/pseuds/RedCynder123
Summary: After reports of a small skeleton arose everyone grew curious as to who it was since skeleton monsters have been thought to havw been extinct a long time ago. Well.... Other than papyrus and gaster.So when a small orphanage finally helps the skeleton they try to get answers which thr smaller one advoid to answer. He shys away from monsters very easily.But the great papyrus cannot let that side! Not on his watch.





	1. A New Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This isnt proff read or anything but ive had this book on the backburner for a while now and since its new years eve I decided to update!
> 
> Hopefully I can update more but ah.... Not making that a new years resolution because.... Yeah.... I might not keep it.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy!

The underground wasn't always the happiest places for the monsters as many of you know because of the war. But it was still hopeful. Orphanages were made for kids that had no home to go to. Buildings were made to house families and friends, that's how the capital was made. A city was made to house the hundreds of monsters that were left after the war. Many monsters started families after the grief finally faded leaving kids sometimes alone when parents died. After so many years monsters grew stable with depression and such since all monster kids knew were living in the underground. Of course, there where still the few that didn't see the meaning of life.

When reports of a skeleton started to pop up everyone got curious. The only skeleton left was Dr. Gaster, and papyrus that just got old enough to live on his own. Everyone knew gaster and papyrus where related but the third skeleton even had papyrus confused knowing he didn't have a brother on the way. Finally the orphanage in snowden took him in after he was found on the edge of dusting from the lack of sleep, starvation, and cold. The skeleton was healed and luckily survived after the orphanage realized about his 1 Hp which was so strange and confusing since most monsters couldn't even live with 1 Hp as there max at all times. The skeleton never talked and refused to take things off around anyone that worked there so they couldn't see if the skeletons had any injuries. The skeleton never talked to the other kids or adults, never spoke about his past, and always curled into dark corners instead of being in the open. The skeleton had already tried to run away many a time but he never succeeded in going to far. Finally after two months the skeleton finally seemed… curious about something then afraid. 

It was the day the GREAT papyrus came on his every week visit to play with the kid's and read them stories. Sans watched the taller skeleton from the shadows, but instead of fear, it was curiosity and wonder. When papyrus saw the skeleton watching he simply waved which sans flinched at backing more into the corner his curiosity gone. Every week from then on he tried to get the skeleton to open up more. Everyday the elder skeleton would help the skeleton open up more and more, and soon the younger was extremely talkative to the older wanting to impress him. If his past or anything was brought up though he would shut down again and wouldn't talk for the rest of the day. Sans, as papyrus found out, well he found out his name was S-1 but papyrus renamed him deeming that S-1 “WASN'T COOL ENOUGH FOR SOMEONE SO AMAZING!” The orphanage was pretty sure that was the happiest the skeleton have been ever. 

Eventually the orphanage approached papyrus about maybe adopting the small skeleton since they got together so well. The elder was very nervous about taking such a big responsibility, but the idea seemed amazing to him. When papyrus asked the skeleton what he thought about being adopted sans clung more to papyruses chest and whimpered “B-But I don't w-wanna l-lose you...” Papyrus made the decision right then and there. Two weeks of preparation. papyrus happily came in and he saw the skeleton in his usual corner. His eyes looked up nervously at first but brightened when he saw it was him. Kneeling down papyrus scooped sans up as he ran over and standing up. “Y-your a f-few days e-early.” Sans said cuddling into the skeletons arms and relaxing. The studder was natural for the skeletons normal voice. “BECAUSE I WANT TO SHOW SOMETHING TO YOU!” Papyrus said happily sanses eye lights turning into star “M-me? A-are you sure?” “OF COURSE! GATHER YOUR STUFF YOU CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT QUICKLY OK?” Papyrus asked sans nodding papyrus letting him go as he rushed of to gather his stuff

Papyrus looked behind him at the bunny running this place see nodding “he's all yours” She said heading over, giving him a few papers “THANK YOU.” He said softly the bunny patted his back before heading off sans coming back with a small blue backpack filled with only a few items. Papyrus picked the excited skeleton up holding him protectively, making sure he was well dressed for outside before waving at the owner as he passed. When papyrus stepped outside sans blinked confusingly looking around “Where are we going?” he said nervously papyrus smiling down at him “YOU’LL SEE!” He said excitedly sans staying nervous a little longer before cuddling back into him, trusting him. Papyrus was warmed at the trust the skeleton had with him. Sans looked around at the colorful city that was getting ready for giftmas. As papyrus walked into his house sanses eye lights went even wider if possible. Papyrus was a decorating person, so there were lights on the fences upstairs and around the room and up the stairs. There was a huge tree in the corner with many different color presents underneath. 

"I…. would ah… like if you would want to stay with me.” papyrus said he extremely quiet for someone as loud as him. Very unsure of himself and shy, but wanting the best for his small ske- Brother… that he had to take care of now, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Sans looked at papyrus like he just explained he could destroy the barrier without a sweat. “Y-you mean I-I… would live…. W-with you?” Sans said softly looking up at papyrus with so much hope. Papyrus felt his non-existent throat tighten with how happy and hopeful sans seemed. “O-OF COURSE!” he said excitedly “AND THOSE-” He waved at the tree with a smile getting his confidence back “ARE YOURS.” He said 

Papyrus heard a whimper and looked down worriedly at the small skeleton that was shaking hard and looking at the ground. Papyrus knelt down worriedly “Sa-?” Suddenly the skeleton launched forward and tackling into papyruses chest and sobbing into it happily clinging onto him. Papyrus let a soft smile spread on his lips pulling him close rubbing his back. 

Yes… this was the best decision papyrus has ever made.


	2. A service giftmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans calmed after a little of the two days of getting used to things. But giftmas brings all sorts of joys....
> 
> And fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was supposed to post this a while ago but.... Was lazy xD hope ya'll enjoy!

Papyrus took a tour around his house, showing sans the kitchen and wear to get snacks, his room that they could decorate later that sans seemed interested in. And his room in case he had a nightmare or something and said his door was always open for him. It was the day before giftmas where papyrus was woken up during the night by the creek of his door opening. Confused he sat up seeing a shaky sans standing there tears in his eyes and hugging a stuffed animal that papyrus made him before he came. It was just a stuffed bear but sans loved it all the same. “Sans?” He asked struggling to keep his voice low enough to not destroy eardrums of someone that just woke up. When sans didn't walk in more papyrus opened his arms. Sans went over to him weakly looking exhausted like he had been crying for a bit. Papyrus scooped him up into his lap and rubbed his back sans clinging on tightly. 

“DO… YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT IT?” The elder asked sans quiet before shakily shaking his head. Papyrus frowned worriedly but sighed “WELL! IF YOU WANT TO TALK, I’M RIGHT HERE!” Papyrus said happily trying to brighten the small skeleton up. But when the younger just whimpered papyrus held him closer closing his eyes as he tried to comfort him.

<\-------------------->

In the morning papyrus blinked tiredly before looking around confused. When he shifted to stop leaning off the wall a weight pressing against him made him stop and look down. Sans was cuddled into his chest one hand clutching tightly to his shirt. He had tried tear tracks down his face, but he seemed relaxed now as he slept. Smiling papyrus carefully shifted sans in his arms before popping his back as he sat up. Carefully he worked quickly heading out of his room with his bundle of bones still in one hand. He cooked with one hand humming happily as he fixed some giftmas pancakes. It wasn't long till sans started to wake up from the smell of breakfast and hot chocolate sans looking around confused before looking up at papyrus that didn't notice he woke up. Papyrus was sitting down in a chair a plate stacked with pancakes cooling on the kitchen table. Papyruses eyes were closed gently petting the back of sanses skull that he leaned into with a purr. The two sat there even after they both knew the other was awake. Carefully papyrus finally put the sleepy sans on the floor “ALRIGHT SANS, YOU READY FOR-”

The doorbell suddenly cut papyrus off “OH! THAT'S PROBABLY MY FATHER!” Papyrus said excitedly bounding up and heading for the door sans deciding to climb into one of the chairs curiously looking at a cup of hot chocolate that he was pretty sure was his. Taking a sip he listened to the door open relaxed and safe feeling for the first time in his like. “HELLO FATHER I'M SURPRISED YOU CAME!” “Yes well….I got some free time.” Wait… Sans choked looking behind him; listening more closely. “I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO MEET MY NEW BROTHER!” Papyrus chuckled the voice that startled him speaking again “Brother? When did you get a brother...” the rest of the conversation became white noise to the skeleton his mind slipping into a panic attack in the making 

No, it wasn't him, he was DEAD.

Sans watched papyrus come around the corner looking very excited “JUST A FEW DAYS AGO! HE WAS VERY SHY BUT SINCE WE GOT SO CLOSE AND HE DIDN'T SEE OTHERS AS WARMLY. SO! I DECIDED TO TAKE HIM IN!” Papyrus laughed happily another tall skeleton rounding the corner making sans freeze. When papyruses father spotted sans, he froze to. One working eye, lab coat, cracks up one eye down the other. No no no no no, nonononononono- 

Everything went silent as sans stared at gaster with such hatred and fear he's ever had on his face. While gasters face softened from one of shock to one that even sans couldn't read. That, scared him even more. “SANS? YOU OK?” Papyruses voice snapped him out if his fear, if only for a moment, but he never lost eye contact with gaster, he was to scared to. He grabbed papyruses side and squeezed small fingers digging very deep into papyruses bone to the point of flakes of dust coming off. Papyrus flinched slightly but didn't say anything carefully reaching down to pick the shaking skeleton up. Papyrus didn't have to ask if the skeleton was scared, it was clear all across his features “I-I'M SORRY DAD I DIDN'T THINK-” “It's ok...” gaster said softly looking at his experiment with a mixture of sadness, anger, and defeat. 

Sans glared at the skeleton once he realized he was safe with papyrus he scared, but also secretly plotting his death…. But he sighed, he couldn't do that to papyrus. If he was his father. Sans forced himself to relax looking up at papyrus that looked worriedly down at him “I-it's ok, I didn't realize...” He couldn't finish the sentence. What? He didn't realize the one who's killed hundreds and made him kill would come over for this holiday called giftmas? No…. he just... had to ignore him, he wouldn't do anything with papyrus in the area…. Right? Sighing he tensed slightly as papyrus let him go but at least he wasn't about to bolt like before. “I GUESS I SHOULD OF TOLD YOU MY FATHER WAS COMING OVER, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW MYSELF.” He said as sans slowly nodded “I-It's ok p-pap” Sans forced a grin “If h-he's y-your father, he can't be that b-bad.” He forced the words out looking at gaster that seemed shocked, but a quick glare from sans told gaster there was no way he was giving him a second chance.

After a moment of silence of sans glaring at gaster and gaster nervously looking back papyrus coughed nervously drawing the two’s attention to papyrus. “WELL, THIS GIFTMAS HAS STARTED OFF A LITTLE ROUGH, BUT! IT DOESN'T MEAN WE CAN'T TRY TO GET ALONG!” Sans and gaster both groaned, this was gonna be a LONG day…. 

<\-------------------->

After a rough breakfast of papyrus chatting happily while gaster and sans nervously agreed with things they didn't really listen to, afterwards they decided opening gifts was to be in order. Papyrus opened gifts from gaster as sans sat to the side watching nervously. When papyrus passed him a gift sans was nervous with the attention on him. Sans slowly opened it his eye lights widening as he pulled a galaxy scarf out of the wrapped box. Was that Orion? and Auriga? He smiled forgetting all about gaster as he put the scarf on carefully relaxing as the soft material wrapped around his neck he purring. Papyrus chuckled “I KNEW YOU WOULD LOVE SOMETHING HAND CRAFTED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” he made this? It was so accurate! Sans hummed in agreement. 

The group exchanged gifts sanses eyelights brightening happily with every gift he opened. New clothes, games, everything a choice deprived skeleton could ever hope for. When papyrus handed him the last gift sans completely forgot about gaster and the desire to hurt him. Smiling he was about to shake the box to see what was inside before it moved. Sans flinched back confused looking at papyrus nervously “BE CAREFUL, BUT IT WON'T HURT YOU.” Sans slowly nodded carefully opening the box noticing the air holes punched into the box. Inside he was shocked to see a creature looking back up at him, the dog had a long snout and long legs. It was fluffy enough to be soft to the touch. The floppy ears perked as it looked up at him with curiosity. “WELL...” sans looked up at papyrus that seemed nervous. “I KNOW YOU HAVE A FEW.” papyrus seemed to not know how to put it. “LIKE YOUR PARANOIA, SHE IS SUPPOSED TO HELP YOU.” papyrus smiled sans not fully understanding. Sans jumped when gaster spoke up “It's a emotional support dog.” He said sans looking at the blue vest around the pups chest. It read ‘Service dog’ and below it said ‘in training’ Sans didn't know what it really meant, but when he tensed the dog jumped out of the box it's soft grayish brown and black fur making it under his hand as she looked at him. Sans honestly relaxed stroking the dog's head happily content. “WHAT ARE YOU GONNA NAME HER?” Blinking sans contemplated it silently looking into her blue eyes. Sans hummed thinking of different things he's heard before. He knew of this monster called Amelie, she was always very kind and defended him at times. Sadly she died eventually to a sickness after a experiment. 

“Amelie” He decided softly with a smile gaster bowing his head remembering her. She was a very smart scientist. It was sad to lose her. Papyrus nodding not knowing of the fluffy monster. “I LIKE THAT NAME.” He hummed happily sans holding the dog close to him it leaning against him in a comforting jester. His patience though for being around others was draining fast though tapping his foot gently against the ground. Not even the small pup the same size as him really helped. Papyrus, seeing his patience running thin, told sans he could head up to his room to relax, but he expected him to come back after a bit. Smiling sans nodded relieved heading upstairs and into his room before a word of protest could be said the small pup following right beside him. Flopping down onto his bed he groaned hiding his face in a pillow, this was to stressing! Not only was HE here, he had to deal with him for the rest of the day. 

Sighing he looked over at the pup beside him that nuzzled his skull sans opening his arm the pup curling into his side as sans relaxed. Sans didn't sleep, but at least he started to relax the more he laid here. Closing his eyes, he wondered if he could just sleep off his stress and paranoia but of course the universe had plans. A knock at his door sounded which in all honesty had him confused. Gaster never knocked, and if papyrus did, it was loud and easy to hear. Sitting up he nervously asked “Who's there?” He asked the pup looking at the door with a protective glint in it's eyes. When the door opened and he saw gaster, sans tensed horribly as the doc closed the door behind him quietly. He raised both hands in a peace sign “I just want to talk.” He said sans confused as gaster leaned heavily on the wall across from sans which eased his worries if only slightly. 

“You escaped my lab, and came here correct?” Gaster asked sans giving a pathetic nod. “And you became friends with my son yes?” Sans nodded again “How long?” Gaster asked. “A week… been homeless two before the orphanage found me. Five weeks at the orphanage itself.” Sans mumbled fiddling with his fingers nervously. He had been keeping track the best he could. “As I expected.” Gaster said sighing rubbing the bone in between his nose tiredly. “You look horrible.” Sans hummed with a smile trying to lighten the mood, he felt, just a little bit more comfortable. “Yes, that is correct.” He hummed looking at the wall across from him. “What now? Gonna make another one of me?” He asked “Can't…. I can't make anymore, that's why I so desperately held onto you.” Gaster said tiredly as sans looked confused “But how about your other hand? You only used one for me correct?” He asked “Papyrus-” “WHA-” Gaster held up a hand sans clenching his teeth tight eye light flickering a deep blue in anger

“I made him not for the project, but to test if I could even make another living being with just what I had, and it worked. He was so pure that he made himself into my son way before the project Determination even entered my mind.” He said. “Then why make me.” “I had to make sure my hands matched” Gaster weakly chuckled before getting serious “I had the idea of making you by then since papyrus went so well, and no one would volunteer to help.” He said sans mumbling a ‘I don't blame them’ under his breath. Sighing gaster closed his eyes tiredly “I thought I could make your numb, so I wouldn't get attached. For a year I felt bad for what I was doing, but my high level of LV continued me to do things to you. The thought of freeing monster kind was kinda addicting. One monster that wasn't naturally born. No one world care for such a thing.” Gaster said sans looking down at the ground like it was his worst enemy “I lost myself to greed and evil.” He sighed looking off. 

“When you escaped I was almost relieved but also angry, I wanted you back but wanted to see if you would survive. I watched you on cameras around the areas you would go, I saw how you grew weaker and weaker until he blacked out. I was…. Worried for you, I decided to bring you back to the lab to heal you. When I got there you disappeared. Honestly the dad part of me, the one I tried to ignore flared up and I searched confused. I thought you died, innerly I felt guilty and I finally realized I was doing. Coming over for christmas wasn't planned, I decided I needed some time with my son so I could see if I truly lost my kindness. When I saw you, happy and calm before freezing, I was in shock. I was confused more over on how I missed you.” Gaster paused seeming not to know how to word the next statement “I wanted to drag you back, hurt you for leaving like that, but seeming papyrus that happy it brought me back to my senses………. I'm…. sorry……. For what I did.” 

Sans looked up at gaster studying him throughout the entire speech, gaster shivered feeling like he was being judged for his crimes by the current judge of souls. Gulping he stared back but not harshly just enough to see his feelings. Sans sighed and looked off “A chance…. That's it.” He snapped gaster nodding “You do not have to forgive me, but thank you.” He said smiling sans nervously smiling back.

“GUYS? YOU TWO HAVE BEEN TALKING FOR A LONG TIME!” Papyruses muffled voice responded behind the close door making sans and gaster jump bad “IS EVERYTHING OK?” Sans gulped as gaster responded “Yes, we were about done.” Gaster called back raising his voice slightly to be heard sans hesitating before nodding. “WELL WHEN YOU TWO ARE DONE WE HAVE FAMILY ACTIVITIES TO DO!” Papyrus laughed happily as sans softened getting up. *We done?* sans signed gaster nodding “Were coming pap.” Sans called letting gaster lead the two out the room. After that sans relaxed a lot easier around gaster, and didn't flinch every time he said something. Papyrus seeing the improvement served some of his victory spaghetti that neither gaster nore sans showed how bad it tasted. They ate every bit even if sans felt like he was throw up after it. 

“You get used to it” Gaster hummed sans nodding nervously forcing it down for his brother, his new brother that he looked up to. After the food settled the three enjoyed the snow happily something sans couldn't admire before now. Gaster was resting against a tree chatting with papyrus as sans played in the snow. O`f course the great papyrus watched him out the corner of his eye. When a snowball suddenly collided into gasters face mid word he froze shaking the snow off the front of his face. He glared at sans that snickered while trying to hide he was laughing at all. Huffing gaster grinned closing his glowing eye so it wasn't obvious as to what he was doing.

Suddenly sans yelped falling forward as a snowball hit him directly in the back of the head. As sans lifted his head gaster tried to look innocent but the two shared a challenging glare. Sans huffed cleaning the snow from the back of his skull an evil grin on his face. Papyrus watched the two curiously relaxing glad that it was a challenging gaze, than a fearful one. When gaster suddenly got swarmed as snow fell on top of him papyrus was barely able to get out of the way in time. Looking up he saw a small blaster who knocked snow from the tree above gaster. It was chuckling with sans before it disappeared papyrus looking at sans in amazement. He knew his father could create the blasters like nothing, but even when he was sanses age could he barely make a bone attack. 

He also never learned how to summon the blasters himself, but he was still trying to this day. Gaster's head popped from the newly formed snow poff he huffing “Your on!” He said glaring at sans that burst out laughing dodging when a snowball came from behind him. Wowie! Sans didn't even have to look behind him to dodge the attack, it was quite shocking. Gaster was soon chasing sans, or more, trying to grab him or throw snowballs at him but the skeleton dodged like he was dancing to a song. Weaving behind and around outstretched arms and vicious snowballs that tried to hit him. 

Pretty quickly, quicker than what papyrus expected a young child should sans was panting sweat beating on his small skull as he collapsed breathing out a soft sigh. Gaster hummed looking down at his exper- sans… nervously. He knew that the skeleton had a very small stamina bar. Sighing gaster picked up the limp skeleton nervously heading back over to papyrus. “I'M- i'm glad y'all are better now!” papyrus said keeping his voice low seeing that sans had passed out in gasters arms. “Yes… I guess I am to.” Gaster said looking down at his old experiment. One that endured such extreme pain and torchering. One that right now, seemed so care free and not traumatized by him, or the world around him. It was…. Nice….

Maybe there was more papyrus in sans then he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im to lazy to do bolded text and different fonts so I hope its not to confusing


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and gaster have an important talk about something no one else knows after a particular interesting nightmare

Sans groaned as he blinked his eye open his head throbbing. “Where am I?” Sans asked as he sat up the cold snow of snowden looking around. He seemed to be in the middle of the woods “H-huh? I thought I was home.” He said softly confused. But something inside him told him that he really wasn't in snowden, which was strange, since it's the only area that snows. It just… everything looked darker and…. Spookier. Quickly he got up following the path nervously out of the forest looking behind every now and then feeling like he was being followed. A snap echoed around him but when he looked behind him there was no one there. Weezing he spend his feet up glancing around before seeing a shadow pass through the woods in front of him

His breath hitched skidding to a halt not remembering when he started to run. “W-who's there!?” He called out spotting the shadow out of the corner of his eyes. He backing up again to where he guessed was town before bolting, his breath sped up as he saw the world around distort the snow under him becoming more solid and metal sounding and the darkness surrounded the area started to close in on him seeing the black figure closing in. His legs burned looking behind him trying to spot the shadow again. He suddenly crashed into something hard it tossing the air out of his non-existent lungs. He fell backwards crashing to the ground roughly hitting his spine on the concrete ground. Blinking he looked up and felt himself scream trying to back up. His eyes were locked onto the eyes of his brother. PAPYRUS, but he was melted, distorted, looking down at him with no emotion in his eye socket. Sans backed up hitting something behind him. When he looked up it was the shadow from before, his body was a mass of black except for it's white head two scars running from his eyes. “G-gaster? P-papyrus...?” his voice whispered quietly shaking in horror.

Suddenly he felt sick looking down at himself, gasping he saw his fingers were melting his jacket fusing onto his back. “No! No! NO!” His voice became garbled coughing and hacking as his own blood and melted bone filled his mouth. The world around him turn pitch black and all he could hear was his own sobbing echoing off the walls. Suddenly he heard faint voices distracting him from the magic crackling viciously around the area hurting anyone that would get close. At first he didn't recognize them but slowly papyruses and gasters voice filled his skull ringing loudly.

“Sans!” “SANS!” “Sans wake up! Please!” Wake up? Wha- “PLEASE BROTHER-!” He couldn't understand the voices from then on they colliding into each other making his skull feel like it was gonna explode. Squeezing his eyes shut he whimpered shaking hard.   
“Sans! SANS WAKE UP!”

His eyes shot open suddenly a scream escaping his throat as he backed up hitting his skull on something. He thrashed feeling arms try to grab him he curling in on himself shaking hard and whimpering. “SANS?! SANS ARE YOU OK?!” P-...papyrus? Blinking sans looking over at the to, papyrus was trying to approach him but gaster wasn't letting him his hands gripping sanses shoulders tightly. “Are you with us?” He asked Sans slowly felt the burning feeling leaving him. He saw his eye had pretty much caught himself on fire. But it didn't hurt him but it felt like it, but he could see the magical burns going up gasters arm that he had been trying to shake sans out of it. Looking around the could see he must of tossed things in his sleep, the lamp that was on his bedside table was shattered against the opposite wall. The book shelf had a pile of books on the floor. the toy box had been crashed into the wall leaving an obvious dent. Gosh… what did he DO?!

“Sans?” oh… right… looking up sans tensed seeing gaster looking down at him. But instead of the anger and hatred that he expected, he looked worried and was shaking gently. Sans felt sick looking up at the black burt bone on gasters arm “Hey… it's ok” Gaster chuckled gently waving away sans but sans reached out checking gasters stats. Gaster gasped but didn't try to stop him papyrus hurring over

Hp: 30/98 Def: 50 At: 47   
Lv: *Stadic*

Sans felt sick, He took half of his health, he could of killed him. He could of killed papyrus's DAD.

“DAD! YOU'RE HURT!” Papyrus said worriedly rushing over his hands glowing a bright green “Ah I am quiet ok papyrus, do not worry about me.” Gaster waved off papyrus nervously before turning back to sans that looked like he was going to be sick. “M’ sorry...” Sans said softly gulping as he removed himself from the battle screen. “It's ok, i've had worse.” Gaster hummed softly papyrus healing gasters arms as he knelt down “I'm more worried about what type of dream would almost kill you.” He said sans blinking in shock. “H-huh? K-kill me?” Gaster nodded slowly drawing out sanses soul leaving both papyrus and sans in scared shock

Hp: 0.3/1 Def: 1 At: 1   
Lv: *Stadic*

 

Sans looking away feeling nauseous, maybe it was because of his low Hp, maybe it was because of his almost not intended suicide, He didn't know. Coughing he started to shake as the adrenaline faded to burning pain feeling papyrus cup his skull in his free hand powering healing magic into him. It was already doing wonders for the pain. “Thanks...” “Thanks...” They both mumbled at the same time, chuckling when they realized what they did. “OF COURSE! I SWEAR BOTH OF YOU NEED TO BE MORE CAREFUL!” He said a little shakily, but pretty good considering he realized his brother had such low Hp AND almost killed himself and his father. Finally when papyrus deemed safe he let them both go of the healing magic.

Gaster was back up to a good 76 while sans was still a little low at a 0.7. “WE'LL! LET'S HAVE SOME BREAKFAST SHALL WE?” Papyrus asked gaster nodding “Yes, I think that would do good for all of us.” Gaster hummed gently. Sans tiredly hummed in agreement papyrus rushing out the room with the same vigor as always gaster following behind. Sans stayed on the bed for a few minutes shaking in tiredness of spending so much magic while sleeping but he got up anyhow after some hesitation. He jumped when something fluffy suddenly was at his side amelie looking up at him worriedly. “Heh, oh yeah, hey amelie.” He said tiredly petting her head “Im ok, mr. snazzy is ok.” He joked gently. Amelie nuzzled into sanses side sans wrapping his arms around her to keep his balance “Thanks” He said voice rough. Amelie helped him down the stars sans just climbing on her back as he hung on already asleep before they hit the last step. 

“SANS!!” Sans mumbled tiredly as he felt himself be lifted from amelie’s back “YOU CANNOT JUST USE AMELIE AS A HORSE!” He said. Sans hummed hearing gasters soft snickering on the edge of his consciousness. “S’ easier and it ‘lifts my spirit’.” He felt himself stop and being lifted to papyrus face sans cracking an eye socket open. A huge grin cracking on his face when he saw papyruses expression. “Your not even a ghost” He grilled as sans snickered “We don't have ‘nobody’ either though, give me a break, ‘Cracking’ ‘humorous’ puns early in the mornin’ is harder than ya think.” Sans grinned yelping as papyrus dropped him “I'M DONE WITH THIS FAMILY!” Papyrus screamed storming off gaster catching him with his magic before sans hit the floor sans laughing his heart out at his horrible puns.

Once sans and gaster both calmed down from there laughing sans got off of the floor before stumbling clinging onto amelie as she dodged in front of him to catch him “Are you ok?” Gaster asked worriedly as sans shakily tried to stand as he used amelie’s back as support. “Yeah m’ ok.” He said softly looking up at gaster “How long till e’ gets back?” He asked. “Not long, sit down and i'll fix up some breakfast.” Gaster said getting up to make something for breakfast as sans scrambled onto one of the nearest chairs. 

A long, deafening quiet fell over the two making both of them tense up at the others presence. “So….” Sans sans coughed it fading back to quietness. “Ah….So… what's up with the… nice act?” Sans asked switching to wingdings to keep the conversation hidden. Gaster always spoke in wingdings, but papyrus couldn't understand much of it, he mostly read gasters hands that signed behind him. When sans spoke wingdings however, hands did appear if he wanted them to, but not this time. Gaster, sensing sans didn't want papyrus to over hear made his own ‘hands’ disappear to only talk in wingdings “This isn't a act sans.” Sans scoffed looking off “You don't have to act all nice without papyrus is around.” Sans glared at gasters back even if gaster didn't tense at then “I know you want to take me back, fate of monster kind REMEMBER.” He hissed pure venom in his voice that made gaster flinch and turn around to look at sans. “You never loved me before and you don't love me now, just drop the act.” Sanses eye sockets blackened his hands balled into fist on the table. “I'm not b-” “I'M BACK!” Papyruses loud voice stated seeming a little hesitant. Sans instantly turn to papyrus, hands relaxed and eye lights flickering lazily, looking just like normal. “Hey paps.” Sans hummed calmly. Gaster watched sans in stunned silence, not because of the venom, no, he kinda deserved that. It was more about how quickly the skeleton changed from anger to laziness in a flash. It was almost unnerving. “MAY I HELP WITH COOKING?” Papyruses voice snapped gaster out of his shock the weakly smiling “Yes of course” He hummed.

The two started breakfast instantly as sans relaxed petting amelie that had hopped into his lap on the chair, after he blew a fuse at gaster it did get hard to breath afterward but he didn't know why. Amelie helped though get his breathing to even back out, he even felt like crying but he couldn't understand why, gaster didn't deserve his tears. His chest started to feel heavy again after thinking that, maybe it was because he kept thinking about all the things gaster did to him down in the labs, or maybe about how he could go back there any moment if he pushed the wrong button. Or said the wrong th- A wet nose bumping his skull with a small yip broke him out of his musing. He didn't even know he had started to hyperventilate until he snapped out of his fear.

Breathing in then out as he relaxed back closing his eyes. Heh, three panic attacks in less than 10 minutes, he was positive that was a world record. Sighing sans closed his eyes resting his head on the table tiredly almost falling asleep before a plate clinked down in front of him jolting him awake. “ONE AMAZING PLATE OF PANCAKES FOR THIS MORNING.” Papyrus laughed happily. The pancakes were burnt at the edges, and you could see a little glitter inside of it but you could tell gaster tried to ‘help’ him. Sans hummed eating it a lot better than straight garbage or starving. “It's good paps” He smiled as papyrus brightened noticeably. Everything did go back to normal once they all started to eat and chat, but there was a noticeable bubble around sans that's screamed distrust, but gaster and papyrus tried not to pay any attention to it. 

After they ate breakfast papyrus waved a goodbye since he had to head to ‘ROYAL GUARD TRAINING’ as he called it gaster and sans left alone for the time being. “I should go to...” Gaster said eventually looking down at the startled sans “I have things to do and we'll…. Have to find an excuse on why project determination failed.” He sighed tiredly looking away. Sans stayed quiet looking down nervously “What if you didn't have to.” Sans suggested looking back at him. Gaster looked back at sans confused “What do you mean?” Sans looked down nervously not even sure what he meant himself. “I'm not dead am I? Why don't you just say something like….. ‘’The creation grew to much of a subconscious or something?” Gaster shook his head with a gulp “It was ah… kinda illegal to create you.” He said sans looking at gaster confused “I wasn't allowed to create you.” Sans looked at gaster in shock “Dang really? That's probably not smart right?” Sans scoffed rolling his eyes “No one would of found out.” Gaster said as sans nervously nodded in agreement. “So what do we do? I can't really just...” he waved his hands around trying to get the words out “walk around, with a plate on my hand with a project that was said to of failed right?” Sans asked as gaster glanced away “That was your plan?” Gaster nodded “More or less yes, You could hide your plate in a glove, and I could just explain the project failed.” Sans sighed “That's such a bad excuse with to many plot holes.” Sans huffed. 

“It's are best shot with me not going to jail and you not getting imprisoned again.” He said sans taking a second to process that “What?!” He asked sharply pinpricks shrinking. “If I tell them the truth or even they find out, they’ll know what you have done and capture you in the thought that you where a danger to other monsters around.” Sans realized what he was talking about looking off “Aint I dangerous anyway?” Sans whispered eyes darkening as he looked at the ground. When no response came sans sank his head lower starting to shake. His eyes landed at amelie that had gotten to his feet she whimpering up to him nervously. Tears started to form in his eyes realizing he shouldn't of ever met papyrus, he was a danger to him and everyone around him. What would happen if he hurt someone, o-or even worse, ki-. Sans flinched as a hand rested on his shoulder he looking up to see gaster above him. 

Nervously he gulped looking into gasters eyes. “I can teach you how to control it, but you will have to come back to the lab for that to happen, just so you don't destroy something, or someone finds out.” Gaster said no emotion really clear in his words, nervously sans gave a small short nod soul racing in his chest. 

he’ll do anything for papyrus… 

to keep him safe…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a little jumbled up but I dont have a beta reader so *shrug* until I can edit it this can work I hope
> 
> Also i'll probably update this every friday, I couldnt last time because it wasnt finished so I hope that doesnt happen again
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed please leave comments giving me ideas or how you thought of the story! 
> 
> -Red out!


	4. The First trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so late, but its longer than most my chapters so I hope thats makes it better! I juat didnt know when to end it xP

A week went by in the skeletal household since gaster came by for christmas. The great papyrus had learned quite a lot from the smaller skeleton in toe. Things that triggered him or made him nervous, like talking to strangers or didn't like toys that talked or made noise. How he learned how the younger one loved astronomy and all sorts of sciences while scared of others. (Mostly doctors and vets, which in a sense was strange for papyruses sake.) He also disposed needles or anyone wearing lab coats. Sans was also very… violent to say the least, always ready to lash out and attack before trying to talk to someone hurting him or someone else. Most monsters weren't that violent if even mean so sans doing such things had to be for some reason, papyrus was sure of it! 

There where also… other days… where sans wouldn't move or talk for hours, just… staring off into the distance like looking at something happening. Sans always became more distant for a few days after it happened but he would bounce back eventually. The one time papyrus asked about it sans didn't respond so papyrus decided to drop the topic, even if he wished that he would talk about it, what he was seeing. 

Gaster did come back after a little however to ‘check up on sans’ as he called it. Gaster did confront him that “He will have to be brought by the lab sometimes to make sure his health is ok.” Papyrus didn't really like the idea of sending sans away to an unsafe lab that could trigger something in sans. But after sans agreed he could helped papyrus decided to nervously agree after setting some rules if something were to happen. Sans wouldn't ever call him if something however, or would he tell the truth and say the stuff that would happen in the future would hurt but papyrus hoped. 

When gaster came to collect sans he promised sans would be back by tomorrow at the lastest. With that the two left for the lab leaving papyrus nervous but hopeful that gaster might be able to help sans let him go to the lab. He just hoped sans world reach out if he needed something. 

<\-------------------->

So here sans was, sitting in a boat to hotland as his soul raced panic gripping his soul realizing what he was doing. What if he could never go back and he lied. What if papyrus never found him and he was forced to suffer from experiments once again. What if he died and or turned evil and could never see papyrus again?! What if- “Sans...” Sans looked up at gaster nervously flinching as he let go of his legs letting them rest back on the ground then hugging them to his chest. Sans gulped realizing his voice was rough from crying. “A-ah uh...” nervously he cleaned his skull of tears not realizing he was having a breakdown “I know your nervous but…. I don't think I could hurt papyrus like that by taking you away, if that helps at all.” It really didn't…. But he appreciated it honestly. “Plus, I let you bring amelie just in case remember?” Sans said blinking completely forgetting about the sleeping pup in his lap. Maybe that's why he got as deep into his panic then usall, amelie was pretty good at snapping him out of it. “Yeah.” Sans said catching his voice from shaking as he held his emotions back.

The rest of the side was quiet gaster stepping off the boat sans following after picking amelie up stepping off as well. He flinched when he almost tripped while getting off. He already felt his heart racing thinking about falling into the river and dusting…. there was a part of himself that almost wanted it to happen…. Shaking his head he followed his dad before hearing the river person hum, the one that brought them to hotland. “Beware the man who speaks in hands.” Jumping sans spun around in confusion but the river person was already gone. “Are you coming?” Gaster called out after seeing sans stop. “I-.... yeah… m’ comin’” Sans mumbled following his dad to the lab; soul thrumming in his ribcadge. 

Inside the lab sans walked a little behind gaster just like in the days before he ran, the lab gave the feeling you had to do what everyone said. It always had that feeling, maybe that's why sans was feeling numb walking beside gaster in a little faster stride to keep up. He was scared but at least it was numbed out finally. Sans followed him into the elevator not reacting when he pressed a number he wasn't used to, they always went to the secret part of the lab honestly. “You can relax you know.” Gaster said softly seeing sanses stiffness “Hard to.” Sans croaked out not looking up at gaster that sighed looking back forward. As the elevator dinged the doors slid open sans shocked to see other scientist rushing back and forth between rooms. “Head down, stay quiet.” Gaster said quickly sans gulping but slid his hood arm eyes casted downward as he walked beside gaster slippers clicking loudly against the hard tile underneath. He didn't know how long they had been walking, to focused on remembering which way they were going when he heard

“Aaaaaayyyyyy! Doctor double G!” “Oh boy” Gaster grumbled slowing to a stop sans following close behind looking up in confusion on who it was “Long time no see G-Master!” Sans pinpointed the monster easily seeing that there weren't many monsters in this part of the lab it seemed. The monster approaching gaster however was a…. A…. What…? Sans tilted his head forgetting all about trying to stay hidden as the monster aprotched. It stood on two legs like most monsters yet it had paw like feet and talon like hands. His head was like a horse head but it had curly horns jutting out from under his wacky mane? Hair? he wasn't sure, His long neck connected to a body that had one feathered wing and one bat like wing. His tail streamed out behind him ending in a point with a bit of fluff on it. Sans gulped ducking behind gaster soul racing slightly. 

 

“Hello Franky” Doctor gaster said seeming so done with life at this very moment “I told you it's frank! But can I be ‘frank’ with you.” he asked wrapping an arm around gasters should kneeling down to gasters level. Gaster just sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose “And I told you it was gaster, I have no time for this I have to-” Sans snickered cupping him mouth in his hand, He had to think about it but he suddenly got the ‘frank’ joke. “Oh! Who are you little guy?” Frank ask ducking down to the smaller skeletons level sans freezing up as he looked into the monsters red eyes. 

“We don't have time for this-” Gaster turned around to continue on when frank appeared right in front of him and floating, well flying technically, sans just didn't know how the wings supported him flying “Oh come on G! There's always a little time for a joke or two.” He hummed pulling a deck of cards out of his sleeve sans watching in interest “You know I always have some jokes up my sleeve.” He crackled and for empathy he shook his arm a bunch of gag items falling out of it. Sans cracked a grin again trying to stop himself from bursting out laughing, bad puns and jokes were amazing. The monster suddenly dug into one of his lab coat pockets and pulled out a bone. “Can't you just humour me a bit.” Sans started to snicker again seeing him grin at him “At least i'm tickling someone's ribs today.” At that sans burst out laughing with frank gaster standing between the two accepting his fate. Frank knelt down to sanses level offering a clawed hand “What's your name kid?” He asked sans shaking his hand without a ounce of hesitation “Sans, sans the skeleton.” he said calmly watching him stand back up and stretch his back. 

“Nice to meet ya sans! G, Is this your kid?” Frank looked up at gaster that froze sans tensing up too “Ah um no, i'm just taking care of him for the moment.” Gaster nervously started but grew more confident. Gaster didn't see sans flinch but frank did slightly. “Why are you taking him to a lab then, it's dangerous here.” Frank said getting more serious. “He was sick with something that a normal doctor can heal, I was bringing him here to make sure he's ok since he's just now getting out of the sickness.” Gaster said adding the last bit when he saw franks doubting glance at sans that nervously looked back. “Well, I guess i'll get out of your way then since it sounds important, update me though ok?” He asked “Of course” Gaster lied with a nod starting to walk away sans starting to nervously walk away with him before a tail stopped him. “If he does something let me know ok.” Frank said ducking down to sanses level to make sure gaster couldn't here. Relaxing he nodded nervously “I will” Sans said softly with a nod relaxing before trotting after gaster before he noticed he was gone. He felt frank watch for a few seconds as they left before turning and heading to wherever he was gonna in the first place. 

Sans stayed quiet as they ducked into a elevator that appeared hidden in the wall, gaster swiped a card before pressing a worn down button to the hidden part of the lab sans closing his eyes trying not to freak out. The two stayed in that silence during the long descent downward. Amelie nuzzled sanses hand as the skeleton sat down leaning against the pup, gaster leaned against the wall tapping his foot nervously. “What are ya gonna do ones where down here?” Sans asked softly, soft enough not to be heard if you didn't know him well. “Check your stats to make sure you haven't done anything stupid, see what triggers that state of mind and warn papyrus, do a check up on your health, and that's about it.” Gaster said sans sighing softly “I know what triggers it, had to fight it a few times when I was out on my own.” Sans said eyes black and down cast at the ground as gaster looked over curiously. “What is it then?” Gaster asked looking at sans.

“Hunger…”

“Or extreme anger”

The two where quiet for a while gaster nervously looking at him “Did you?” Sans shook his head. “Na… came close once, It still bugs me sometimes since papyruses cooking isn't the best in the world, easy to control however.” He said gaster noticing the skeleton hadn't really grown at all. “Are… you hungry?” He asked worriedly not really liking the mood change. How it felt like he was trapped with a predator than the other way around. “Sans?” He asked noticing the smaller skeletons quietness, he looked like he was thinking eyes a dark black. “Na… not really” Sans waved him off eye lights coming back his smile a bit more tense “Ah anyway how long till I get out of here?” Gaster noticed the not very subtle topic change. “Just over a day I believe, I don't plan on keeping you here long, papyrus wouldn't allow it anyway.”

Sans nodded quietly in agreement everything going back to its awkward quiet. Gaster led them out of the elevator once the doors slid open sans and amelie following closely behind. Gaster led him to a pretty big room with a table and a few machines strone around. Sans climbed up on the table and laid down on his back making sure amelie didn't jump up as gaster came back with a table with a IV and a needle filled with a liquid. “Ya gonna put me to sleep?” Sans asked looking at the needle like it was his worst enemy “Yes just in case I have to do something, plus, I know you don't want to watch this happen.” Gaster said gently sticking the needle in sanses arm it still making sans flinch as the liquid blended into his marrow. “Guess I can't argue with that.” Sans said watching gaster move around as his vision started to darken.

“Promise this won't take long.” Gaster said looking down at sans as he closed his eyes. “Whatever” He mumbled tiredly letting himself get pulled into the darkness. 

<\-------------------->

When sans woke up it was to the sound of tapping on a keyboard, at first it didn't affect him so grown used to the concept of waking up on a hard table and a dark lab. When his memory caught up with himself though he realized he wasn't supposed to be here. “G?” He called out noticing how weak his voice was. The tapping stopped but no feet coming towards the table like he was used to. “Morning” A simple voice responded and after a few more clicks from the keyboard he could hear gasters shoes on the tile. “M’... how long?” Sans asked not bothering to open his eyes as he heard gaster pick something up. 

“Nine hours and 43 minutes, it's almost midnight.” Gaster said simply sans cracking an eye open in shock but he couldn't really get the effort to move anymore “What?” He asked trying to sound mad, but just sounded tired. “Something happened and I told papyrus I would have to keep you overnight.” He said gaster looking down at sans now than down at the table beside sanses bed. Sitting down on one of the rolling chairs nearby he rest his head on the back of the chair tiredly as sans closed an eye again. “What happened?” Sans asked after a little gaster shifting slightly but didn't respond. “G, what happened?” He asked opening both of his eyes a lot more awake than before from the panic. “Calm nothing bad happened.” Gaster waved him off as sans sank back with a relieved sigh. “I just found something in your soul, and I didn't know what it was.” 

“Is that why m’ can't move?” Sans asked looking at his chest weakly. “Yes, more or less, I tried to see what it was or if I could do anything to it.” Gaster said as sans hummed “And…?” “Nothing, It's a part of your soul, I don't think it's doing anything however, I’ll have to run more test.” “Now?” Sans asked worriedly “No, next time we come to the labs, I wanted to keep you overnight to see if it would of done anything.” Gaster explained seeing sans start to nod back off. 

“Are you hungry?” Gaster asked “Tired...” Sans mumbled back rolling onto his side away from gaster. “Yes, Understandable, get some rest, you’ll be home before you wake probably.” He said and sans just yawned and made a confirming noise before he drifted to sleep the blackness taking him again.

When sans woke once again he was in his bed at papyruses home. Sighing in relief he yawned and stretched before getting up tiredly. He shuffled down the hall before stopping looking at the bathroom. They never really used it since of course they were skeletons, but they still had to clean there bones. Heading inside he headed for the mirror looking down at his chest. “Something in my soul?” He whispered to himself. Pulling his soul out of his chest he studied it confused “Huh? Strange, maybe gaster was wrong.” Sans mumbled watching his soul float in his hands hairline cracks from the experiments lacing it. Sighing he shook his head placing his soul back in his chest. “That old man needs more sleep, he’s hallucinating” Sans said tiredly looking back at the mirror. He jumped seeing something black behind him in the mirror but when he spun around nothing was there. Looking back at the mirror only his reflection greeted him 

“Maybe I need some sleep...” Sans mumbled with a shiver. “SANS? ARE YOU AWAKE?” Sans jumped hearing papyruses voice downstairs. He must of heard sans get up “Yeah! Give me a moment.” He called back not as loud as a normal yell, but papyrus should of heard it. He looked at the mirror one more time the river persons words echoing in his head “Hopefully it was just a joke” he said before heading out of the bathroom a weak smile on his face. “AH! HELLO SANS!” Papyrus said happily once he spotted the small skeleton “BREAKFAST IS ON THE TABLE IF YOUR HUNGRY!” Papyrus said happily as sans sat down eating the breakfast spaghetti slowly. At least gaster was right with him getting used to it. 

“‘Ave any plans today?” Sans asked not sure if he wanted to be home alone. “SADLY YES! THE LEADER OF THE ROYAL GUARD WANTED TO SEE ME TODAY!” He said seeing sanses sad eye-lights. “BUT! YOU CAN COME IF YOU WANT!” Papyrus said without a second thought, he didn't think undyne would care if sans watched, plus she would want to meet him eventually. 

Seeing sans brighten up made any punishment he was gonna get from undyne worth it immensely. 

<\-------------------->

“You brought a kid?!” Undyne's sharp voice cut through waterfalls quiet atmosphere. Papyrus gulped hoping he didn't do something he would regret later “YES! SANS WANTED TO COME ALONG! SO I BROUGHT HIM WITH.” Papyrus said nervously as sans clung to his leg. Undyne seemed to study the younger skeleton before a smile broke out across her face looking at papyrus “of course! Come on in!” undyne moved to the side papyrus relaxing happily before heading inside sans nervously following beside him.

The first thing sans noticed was how… friendly it looked, minus the outside of course. The floors had a nice light blue and yellow checkered pattern while the wallpaper was the same baby blue with pink fish. To the left was a window and a piano while the right held a nice two person table. In front of him was the small kitchen that had a few noticeable burn marks. For a second he wondered what caused those burn marks and why there where so many. Looking over he saw papyrus sit down in the chair at the table sans letting himself get pulled upward to sit in the skeletons lab. He watched undyne pull a kettle out of the cabinets and fill it with water before seeming to stop and look at sans. “Oh yeah kid, what type of tea do you want?” She asked.

Sans gulped nervously before shrugging flinching at undyne's outburst “COOL! Because the only thing I have is golden flower tea!” She laughed putting the tea bags in the now whistling kettle. “Wait, m’ golden flowers poisonous?” he asked swearing he heard that from somewhere. Undyne just shrugged “If you prepare it right I guess it's not, it's probably just the name of the tea though” Undyne said as came over sitting down on the other side of the table. “So, what's your name pipsqueak?” Undyne asked as sans nervously fiddled with his jacket, one papyrus got him for giftmas. “M’ sans” the skeleton said nervously looking up at undyne. “NIce to meet you, names undyne captain of the royal guard.” She said reaching out a hand to sans. He nervously took it flinching at how tight her grip was, but she softened it when he felt the skeleton flinch which sans was glad for. “So i've ‘eard.” Sans commented the table falling into a nervous silence

“So pap! What sort of training you thinking of doing?” undyne asked breaking the tension “OH! WELL EVEN THOUGH I LOVE YOUR COOKING LESSONS! I WAS HOPING TO MAYBE HAVE A SPARRING SESSION! MAYBE EVEN TEACH SANS A FEW THINGS?” Undyne nodded with a grin “Sure! But the pipsqueaks gotta be careful.” Undyne commented as papyrus nooded. “M’ right here ya’ know?” sans mumbled rolling his eyes but neither heard undyne getting up and grabbing three cups after checking the tea. “Careful it's hot” she said setting two cups in front of the skeleton before nursing her own. Sans let the two talk shooting a pun or to during the conversation that both despised but mostly kept quiet looking down into the tea cup at the brown liquid.

“Yall done?” Undyne suddenly asked making sans look up seeing that both where watching her “Oh ah yeah..” He weakly chuckled nervously “Cool! TO THE COURTYARD!” Undyne yelled papyrus following behind her just as excited. Sans took one more glance at the cool tea before following them. He… didn't have the stomach for it. Leaning against the house he watched undyne and papyrus square up. “Your not going hurt each other are ya’?” Sans asked nervously, undyne chuckling. “Na! This is just for fun really.” Undyne said before looking back at papyrus summoning a blue square in her had. “Ready?!” She asked excitedly papyrus summoning two bones, one for both hards “READY!” As the two started to fight sans watched nervously. When undyne turned papyruses soul green he blinked in shock seeing papyrus rooted in place hitting the spears from hitting him they fading into discharged energy. When his soul went back to normal however he dodged the spears moving away and around them easily.

When it was papyruses turn he summoned waves of bones undyne jumping over one of them before her soul became blue making her plummet to the ground. She was able to stabilize quickly however jumping over the second hurdle but she came closer to the bones a second time. The two fought like that sans watching in interest seeing papyruses eye glowing a bright orange almost like his blue. An itch started to tingle in his bones as magic wobbled around him wanting to manifest into something. 

When undyne saw the skeleton he stopped grinning at him “You wanna try?” she asked pointing her spear at him. Flinching sans gulped nervously but kinda wanted to say yes “YOU SURE UNDYNE?” Papyrus asked her. Undyne nodded “Sure! I've been pretty curious to see your strength anyway, pap said your pretty strong.” Undyne said “I'll go easy on you if you want.” Nervously the skeleton thought about it before grinning looking up at undyne determinedly “Sure.” Sans said pushing himself off the building. “IF YOU ARE SURE SANS!” Papyrus said not sure about this before backing up to give them some space. 

Undyne seemed to square him up sans doing the same before undyne grinned “Come on, i'll let you get the first attack! Give me all you got.” Raising a boney eye brow he gulped “You sure? M’ don't want to hurt ya’” He said. Undyne just simply waved him off “Don't worry about it, I can take a lot.” Sans closed his eyes feeling his magic bubbling up “Alright, you asked for it.” He said opening his eye a bright blue shooting out like a flame with sparks of gold. It lit up the area like the echo-flowers would just brighter. Sans summoned a round of bones firing them at her undyne dodging most of them but got nicked by two. Sans hesitated before undyne grinned firing her own spear armana. 

Sans dodged slipping past each spear as he flew by easily undyne watching in amazement. “Not bad squirt!” She grinned sans grabbing her soul suddenly lifting her into the air a grin spreading on his face. He slammed undyne back to the floor she groaning not expecting it. The ground started to shake she jumping right as bones flew out from the ground below her. Sans turned gravity back on her as he made the bones in the floor disappear. Undyne rolled before springing to her feet. “This is more like it!” Sans fired bones at her she hit them with her spears. Undyne suddenly cast sanses soul green sans freaking out when he couldn't move. Sans tried to teleport but felt the green magic hold him in place spears flying at him. 

Fine, if she wanted to play like this. Sans raised his arm a dragon like skull appearing behind him it charging a blast in it's mouth. It fired blinding both undyne as papyrus as it destroyed the spears that fired at him. Feeling his soul be released he rushed forward while undyne and papyrus was blinded grabbing the nearest soul and tossing it into the wall magic pulsing he unable to stop himself. He fired a bone into the foggy air from his blast hearing a scream as it hit it's target. That… wasn't undyne… 

Every attack in the arena instantly disintegrated sans rushing towards the sound “PAP?!” He yelled panicking. When he spotted papyrus he stopped dead eyes pitch black a wave of sickness hitting him hard. Undyne that had also heard the scream she heading over to papyrus. There was a bone speared in between papyruses ribs destroying his battle bodies chest. Only a millimeter away was his soul shining in his ribcage. 

-He almost killed papyrus-

Sans watched as undyne ran over plucking the bone out of the rock “You ok punk?!” Oh god she sounded scared “Y-YES IM FINE! IT DIDN'T HIT ME AT ALL!” It almost did… Sans felt the sounds around him fade shaking hard head spinning. “That's good, I was scared for a mo….” Sans started to backup shaking hard. He could see undyne and papyrus looking at him worried and saying something but he couldn't hear it. Sans squeezed his eyes shut collapsing to the ground scratching at his skull feeling himself start to hyperventilate. 

‘he almost killed papyrus, He Almost Killed Papyrus, HE ALMOST KILLED PAPYRUS, HE ALMOST KILLED HIS BROTHER!!!’

Sans felt like he was falling into a black abyss weezing as he curled into himself. he heard echos but he couldn't understand them in the slightest. Sans just curled up trying to hide from the echos unable to breath. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and one on his back. The one on his back gently stroked in circles while the one on his shoulder gripped him tightly but it didn't hurt. Slowly the echos became words filled with worry that he could understand. “Sans! Sans dude can you hear me? Come on don't you dare pass out on me!” “SANS PLEASE, IT'S OK, TRY TO BREATH” Breath…? Sans coughed before breathing deeply and coughing, oh right, he forgot to breath. Shaking hard he felt the dizziness fade away. Weakly he felt his panic attack fade he groaning cracking open his eyes. A spinning waterfall greeted him sans whimpering trying not to hyperventilate again when he remembered what almost happened.

“You ok?” Undyne's voice said appearing in front of his face. Sans whimpered his throat throbbing. Was he screaming and crying? He felt papyrus pick him up hugging him close “I'll get him home” He heard papyrus said “Yeah… look i'm-” “No it's ok, he has these.” Papyrus said keeping his voice low for sans. Sans was still pretty limp but at least he could see and hear things. When they got back home papyrus put sans to bad after changing after his battle body the hole making sans flinch every time sans saw it so papyrus put it away scared he would trigger sans. Amelie was curled up by sanses side when papyrus came back. He decided to crack his door and leave him to calm down 

He hoped sans would be ok...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count - 4617
> 
> Please tell me what you think! 
> 
> -Red Out

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly I dont see were I can bold the text so I hope its ok looking. And If you want me to space the paragraphs more just let me know! 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
